


a perfect world (with you)

by pepperimps01



Series: The Scorbus Chronicles [5]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Piano, basically a v short drabble, random scorbus challenge, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: My prompt for the Random Scorbus Challenge was "Malfoy Manor" and my dialogue prompt was "It's beautiful."
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: The Scorbus Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121267
Kudos: 12
Collections: Random Scorbus Challenge





	a perfect world (with you)

Slipping and sliding through the narrow, but recently polished corridors, Albus held his breath, careful not to trip over his shoes or Scorpius' equally long legs. He didn't know where he was being taken to, but he couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement, waiting for any moment when Scorpius would tell him.

"This way!" Scorpius chirped, hand in hand with his boyfriend as he led him through Malfoy Manor. Albus narrowly glanced in the opposite direction of a particularly ugly looking gargoyle, who's beady yellow eyes seemed to be judging him. He shuddered, focusing on his boyfriend instead.

He had never actually been to every single room in the Manor, despite dating Scorpius for nearly a year. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was so enormous. And the more times he spent there, the more he realized there were more rooms than he initially thought.

"Where are we going?" He asked, with amusement in his voice. "You never told me. You just grabbed me and said 'I need to show you this'. Which...y'know, is a bit concerning."

Scorpius scoffed, fixing his platinum hair, then fixing Al's own messy curls. "You willingly followed me." He pointed out.

"And why exactly am I following you?"

"You'll see shortly." Scorpius said, opening the door at the end of the hall. "After you,"

"Such a gentleman." Albus teased, slipping through the shiny doors and entering the room.

He let out a silent gasp, impressed and overwhelmed at the very same time. "Oh..."

"Do you like it?"

It was a small, but elegant ballroom. The walls were painted gold with a white trim at the top, the floor polished so shiny Al could see his own reflection. It must have been marble, of course. Above his head, was a crystal chandelier glistening a kaleidoscope of colours. Different paintings hung on the walls, each portraying different generations of Malfoys wearing frilly frocks and suits dancing to their own music, while others stared stoic in the distance. In the middle of the room, was a grand ivory white piano with a velvet bench.

"It's beautiful." He managed to utter lamely. "And the most Malfoy-esque room ever. Are those real crystals? Because they're really sparkly."

Scorpius chuckled. "It is."

"Figures." He nudged him. "So posh." He lay one hand on the piano, whistling lowly. "This looks ancient."

"It's not that old. Only from the 17th century."

Albus' lip twitched. "Oh, sorry. My bad. Around the same time our parents were born then."

Scorpius giggled. "Mum taught me to play here." He gestured to the piano and took a seat on the bench. "And sometimes, I'd catch her and dad dancing in the night."

Albus smiled sadly, a gesture he always did whenever Scorpius spoke of Astoria. "I didn't know you could play piano."

Scorpius shrugged. "Only a little," He said, blushing. "And not well." Al snorted. "Don't give me that look!" 

"What look? I'm sure you're fantastic."

"I'm not." Scorpius shuffled his feet, bashful. "I only know a few songs."

"Maybe you could play something."

"I don't know...."

"Give it a go," He urged, leaning against the other side of the piano. "I want to listen."

"Al..."

"Please?" Albus was not one for pleading, but his big, forest green eyes were wide, practically twinkling from the sunlight streaming through. And he was so...pretty and endearing. The simple gesture made him cave in easily. Or maybe it was just that Albus was so bloody gorgeous.

Scorpius looked hesitant, hands hovering over the keys. "I don't..."

Albus helped him push his wispy blond hair out of his eyes. "I won't judge. You know I won't."

He swallowed, playing a simple melody that Al recognized immediately. His heart skipped a beat, and soon he found himself humming along. 

Scorpius paused. "Do you know this song?"

Blushing, Albus shook his head. "Yes. I mean no. I mean...sort of? I know it. It's not a Wizarding band song, that I know."

"Right. Do you..." He looked bashful. "Want to sing it?"

"Oh, er," Albus shook his head. "I'm rubbish at singing. You probably wouldn't want that."

"Let's sing it together." Scorpius suggested, and soon Albus was sitting on the bench beside him with adoring eyes as they sang together.

_In a perfect world_

_One we would never know_

_We may never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world, we'll create own_

Albus placed one hand on top Scorpius' slender fingers.

_I may not be brave or strong or smart but somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know, love will find a way_

"She sang with me too." Scorpius whispered, eyes twinkling.

"Did she?" Albus asked, leaning his head against his boyfriend's bony shoulder.

He nodded. "It was always so comforting." He stopped playing abruptly. "Sorry, I stopped."

"No, it's okay. Was I that bad?"

"No! You sounded fine. More than fine, actually. Brilliant! Your voice is so soft, but deeper than I expected? It's lovely. To be honest, it makes me melt. Did I mention you sing beautifully?"

"Scorpius,"

"Sorry, I'm doing the thing."

Albus raised an eyebrow. There was a beat of silence.

"It reminded me of her." He said finally. "My mum. Well, not exactly. Obviously the song is romantic and singing with my mother would be highly inappropriate. What I mean is singing with someone I love. Together."

Albus' softened, taken aback. "You love me?"

"Don't be silly, I always have."

Their noses bumped together as they shared a kiss.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> happy almost march! <3 I-  
> hope you enjoy!


End file.
